The Boy In Green
by TheLoneStar6
Summary: A look from Anju's point of view as she meets Link for the first time...and then meets him for the first time again. And again. And again. Ninth story in my "Tales of Termina" series.


Anju had never seen a child enter the Stock Pot Inn alone before. At least one parent was always with their children, or at most a few seconds behind. Yet this morning a young boy in green entered the inn all alone, and no adult followed. The boy's outfit was rather strange, not a type of fashion the innkeeper had seen before. Perhaps he was a foreigner? She then noticed he wore an uncanny mask that looked just like a face. It was an unnerving, blank visage that sent a light shiver down Anju's spine.

She almost jumped when the 'mask' opened blinked and its mouth started to move. "I have a reservation for today." The boy said, his voice flat and void of emotion. Goodness, his face had been so still, Anju mistook it for some kind of carnival mask!

Keeping herself composed, Anju couldn't help but be curious. This boy had a reservation at the inn? Alone? What about his parents? "Oh? And what is your name, sir?" She didn't want to accidentally offend a client, so she had to keep things formal. There wasn't necessarily any rule that a child couldn't rent a room alone, but it had simply never happened before!

"Link. I'm in the Knife Chamber." The boy responded, not batting an eye. His voice remained completely neutral and stoic, something that disturbed Anju slightly. Still, the young woman checked that day's list, and it turned out he was correct. He was quite a bit early, but his name was right there on the paper. It seemed he had reserved the Knife Chamber all alone. As odd as the situation was, everything checked out in the end. The payment had been mailed ahead of time, so that was taken care of as well

"Alright, sir, here is your key." Not sure what else to do, Anju got the Knife Chamber's key and handed it to the boy. He had the name right, and even the name of the room! Parents or not, he did everything right, so it wasn't Anju's concern to pry further.

"Thank you." The guest practically murmured as he walked off and up the inn stairs and out of sight. After a few moments, the soft sound of a door opening and closing reached Anju's ears.

The young woman couldn't help but keep thinking about the boy even as he went out of sight. That face of his was just so blank, what kind of child wore an expression like that? And those eyes of his…a dull, lifeless blue that no person should ever possess. As harsh as it seemed, it was none of Anju's business. She was the innkeeper and nothing more. What was going on in this boy's life wasn't something she had the right to ponder over. Shaking the thoughts away, Anju looked to the entrance as another guest entered, and her mind wandered away from that odd boy.

It wasn't until lunch that Anju thought of Link again. Almost everyone in the inn had made reservations without the option for inn-cooked meals. All of them, in fact, except for that boy in green. Anju wasn't stupid, she knew that her cooking wasn't liked at all. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get it right. Still, she had to prepare a meal and do her best, especially since a guest was expecting it.

Carrying the tray of lunch upstairs, Anju approached the Knife Chamber door. As she drew near, she heard…voices. Plural. One of them even sounded female! Neither voice was loud enough for the innkeeper to make out what was being said. Knocking first, the innkeeper opened the door and peered inside. The boy was sitting on one of the Knife Chamber beds, but no one else was in there with him.

It took Anju a moment, but she realized there was a fairy hovering up near the ceiling! That must have been the female voice Anju heard, but was she with him when he came in? Was she staying in the room too? Normally, such a thing wouldn't be allowed but…well, she was just a tiny fairy after all. The innkeeper decided to let it slide.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I have your lunch." Anju said softly, bowing ever-so-slightly. As she carried the lunch tray over to the guest, she eyed the floor of the room, a bundle of objects by the boy's bed catching her attention. A sword, a shield, a bow, an empty quiver…how did she not notice these things before? She supposed she was too distracted by the fact he was alone, and that odd face of his, to really register these weapons. Thinking about it, it made sense for Link to possess these. After all, he seemed to be an outsider, at least she had never seen him before, so he would have to go through the dangerous fields surrounding the town to get here. That made her somewhat curious, just where was he from then? There were barely any humans in Termina outside of Clock Town, so maybe he was from a neighboring country?

Still, it was none of her concern. She was just the innkeeper.

Taking the tray, Link gave the woman the slightest of nods. "Thank you for the meal." He droned flatly. Not even waiting for a response or for Anju to leave, he got ready to eat.

Anju couldn't help but linger on the spot. She needed to see how this new guest reacted to her food. A big part of it was of course if she needed to take the unfinished meal away, which always happened. To the woman's surprise, the boy dug into the meal casually and just…slowly ate it. No grimacing or wincing, no complaints, no change in expression whatsoever. He just kept tucking in without any problems at all! Finally, someone who could stomach her food! Beaming, Anju gave the boy a deeper bow. "Please, enjoy your meal." With a slight bounce to her step, she left the Knife Chamber.

The fact that there was someone out there that actually enjoyed, or could at least tolerate, Anju's cooking made the young woman feel more appreciated than she had in months! She felt so happy over the occasion that the thoughts of her missing fiancé actually stayed out of her head for a little while. A general feeling of content stayed with Anju as she tidied up the kitchen and took her usual spot at the front desk back over. Of course, as always, the subject of Kafei swam back into her mind before long, and she felt the familiar pangs of sorrow and abandonment in her heart.

It wasn't much later that the young boy made his way back down the stairs, his fairy following close behind. "This is stupid! We're really going to waste our time like this?!" The small ball of light was berating the poor boy, who didn't seem to care as he approached the inn's exit.

Anju was almost tempted to interrupt, but she once more had to remind herself that she was merely the innkeeper. The private lives of her guests were none of her concern, and she had no right to intrude!

Yet…

This unusual boy stirred a strong sense of curiosity within Anju. His clothes were foreign and she had never seen an outfit quite like it. He walked so comfortably with his weapons, as if he had great practice with them. Then there was his disturbing, mask-like face…

"You're so worthless!" The fairy rambled on, bobbing up and down in front of Link and blocking his way to the exit. "Why did I have to get stuck with you?! You're such a freak, why can't you just be normal!?"

Anju couldn't help but stare at the display, frowning as the poor child simply stood there and stared at the very angry fairy. Why didn't he do anything? Say anything? The innkeeper knew it was none of her business, but…

She just felt so _bad_ for him.

"Um, excuse me." She piped up, causing the boy to turn to her. "Is everything alright? Was the room to your liking?" Anju didn't really know why she added in that last bit. This wasn't something she was used to!

"Mind your own business!" The fairy replied, giving an annoyed chime as she did so.

Once more, the boy didn't seem to really acknowledge his companion's nasty attitude. "The room was fine, thank you." On top of his general lack of emotions, he spoke slowly and an in articulate manner that Anju never heard from a child before.

"Oh…um…" What did she say now? She had just butted in without even planning ahead! "Is everything else…okay?" She was trapped now but didn't think just dismissing him was the right move either!

There was a pause, Link simply staring at her for a moment. "Everything's fine." Short and to the point.

What really stood out to Anju was there was how everything was not fine for _anyone_ in Clock Town. She may have tried not to think about it, but she realized the Moon was getting closer and closer with each day…yet this didn't seem to worry the young guest. Why? He may be a child, but he didn't seem stupid. Why wasn't he worried…?

Before Anju could even finish gathering her thoughts, the boy turned back around and went out the door, his fairy companion following and berating him all the way.

The innkeeper let out a sigh, feeling like a fool for butting in. This wasn't supposed to be her business! It wasn't like she helped out anyway, so why did she even bother? Taking a deep breath, straightened up her back and awaited whoever would be walking through the door next…

* * *

A young boy in green walked into the inn. He wasn't a boy that Anju had ever seen before, and she knew that because his outfit was rather unusual and not one she saw anywhere in Clock Town. Perhaps he was a foreigner, here for the Carnival of Time? She was surprised to see that he was alone save for a fairy hovering near his head. Anju supposed that was normal, she had heard fairies were fonder of children than adults…

The child walked over to the cushioned bench in front of the counter and sat down, staring dead ahead. He had very tired, dark eyes…the kind of eyes that Anju would expect from a veteran soldier. But…that wasn't her business.

The innkeeper glanced towards the boy, expecting him to say something…but he simply sat there, staring ahead with that vacant look of his. Both the boy and his fairy companion were entirely silent, not eve speaking to each other.

"Um…Excuse me." Anju piped up, causing the boy to look over to her. "Did you need something? I'm afraid you can't loiter in here unless you're a guest…" She _did_ have a few rooms open, but surely this child didn't book it by himself, right?

"I'm waiting for someone." Was all the young man said, his voice flat and devoid of any kind of emotion.

What kind of child spoke like that? The fairy he was with didn't seem concerned at all, from what Anju could tell, so…maybe this was somehow normal for him? It wasn't her role to get involved in this…

"Is it a guest? Your parents, maybe?" Anju didn't recall any past guests bringing in this boy with them, and all remaining reservations were for one guest each…

The boy didn't answer, simply looking forward again once more.

Anju knew she should reprimand the child for ignoring her and continuing to loiter…but she just didn't have it in her. She wasn't confrontational even on a good day, but with the past month and the heartache it brought, she didn't have the energy for it.

So, the young woman went about her business as usual and let the boy and fairy stay where they were. It wasn't like they were hurting anyone, and really it was only Anju's mother that really cared about that loitering rule anyway. As far as Anju was concerned, as long as the two didn't bother anyone or cause a ruckus, it wasn't a problem.

It was an hour before anything else happened, the boy and fairy idling quietly on the bench the whole time. The door to the inn opened and in jogged the Postman, making Anju jump a bit on the spot.

Without a word, the red hatted man reached into his bag and handed Anju a letter.

Odd. She wasn't expecting anything…

Turning the envelope over, Anju's eyes were instantly drawn to the writing on the front. More importantly, she noted the handwriting…it was in a style she'd recognize anywhere! It was Kafei's, no doubt about it! Her hands shaking mildly, the innkeeper looked back up to the Postman. "Wh-Where did…Where did you get this?!"

"I got it from the postbox." He replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Th-That's not what I mean! From the postbox where?!" This was so important! Too important for the Postman to not remember the details!

"From the postbox somewhere." The man replied in a flat, seemingly noncaring tone.

"No! That's not what I mean!" Anju argued, panic rising within her. She was so bewildered she didn't even consider that the letter itself would answer any questions she may have had.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. It goes against regulations!" The Postman replied before leaving the inn, not allowing Anju to get a word in.

She felt so distressed at how unhelpful the Postman was that she didn't even notice that the odd boy and his fairy left mere moments later, and out of her life for good…

* * *

"Hey! Open the door, quick!"

The yelling nearly scared Anju out of her wits.

She had been looking over some papers on the inn's front desk, looking over the last few vacant rooms and if any had reservations. She was just reading about someone named Link that reserved the Knife Chamber when a voice simply erupted mere feet in front of her, causing Anju to cry out and nearly scatter her papers everywhere!

Before her was a fairy, a glowing orb of white that hovered in front of the startled woman. She was at a loss of what was going on and found herself stumbling out a response. "I…I'm sorry? Why…are you in here? The inn doesn't-"

"Just open the front door! It's my…" The fairy paused for a brief moment. "…i-it's a kid. He's sick and really needs help!"

A sick child?! Anju had heard that fairies could be mischievous pranksters, but if there was even a chance this was true…

Wasting no more time, the woman went around front and opened the door. She let out a gasp as, when she did so, a child in green clothing collapsed on the street. It was just as the fairy had said!

"Oh! Are you okay?!" Did she knock him over?! The poor child! Anju's face paled when the boy didn't answer, his eyes closed and face horribly flushed. Was he even conscious?! He was clearly sick, but…

"Hurry and take him inside!" The fairy ordered, hovering above the poor boy. "He has a reservation in the Knife Chamber! His name is Link!" The poor thing was panicked and frantic, speaking almost too fast to be understood.

It didn't matter to Anju whether this boy really was the one who reserved the Knife Chamber. At the moment, it would just have to be used until things got sorted out. "Mother!" Anju called, rushing back into the inn. She wasn't sure she'd be able to carry the boy on her own, especially since he had a lot of equipment on him. "Mother, come quick!"

Before long, the boy was tucked into one of the Knife Chamber's beds as Anju watched over him along with the fairy. His supplies were placed nearby, getting all of it off while he was completely limp was a challenge, but the two got it done somehow. Her mother had gathered some supplies during that time as the younger woman explained what was wrong with the child to the fairy. He clearly had a fever, but it didn't seem too severe. Thankfully, the paperwork checked out and Link was indeed a proper guest at the inn, so there were no issues with him recovering in the Knife Chamber. Anju's mother put some bottles of water by the bed and placed a damp towel on his forehead. With that, the older woman left.

Anju and the fairy, who didn't seem interested in introducing herself, stayed to watch over Link. "So, you said he had a fever, right?" The small creature asked. "All this stuff you brought will cure him?"

Nodding, the innkeeper kept her eyes on the child. He was so heavily armed for someone so young. A sword, a shield, a bow and arrow, and even a Bomb Bag. What use could he possibly have for all these things…? She did note that he had a number of scars on his limbs as she and her mother got him settled into the bed. Well, it wasn't her job to pry, was it? "Yes, a fever. Thankfully it doesn't seem too bad. He should be fine in a few days, as long as he gets proper rest."

At that moment, the boy groaned lightly, and his eyes slowly started to open. "I think he's waking up…" The fairy said as she landed on Anju's shoulder. After a few seconds, his eyes opened fully. "There, his eyes are open!"

What a relief! Anju smiled a little at the guest. "Are you okay, Link? That was quite a nasty fall you took." She normally didn't call guests by their names, but it was hard for her to think of this child like that. Especially when he was in such a pitiful state…

The fairy flew up off of Anju, hovering in front of Link's face. "I explained it all to Anju, even our reservation. You're welcome!" She didn't sound too terribly worried about her friend, Anju noticed. "You were in bad shape, lucky that Anju knew what to do!"

She woman watched as Link gazed around the room, probably getting his bearings. He eventually turned his eyes towards her, and Anju had to stop herself from flinching. The boy had unusual, dark and cold eyes. She inwardly scolded herself from being so unnerved by them. It wasn't fair to the poor boy. "I'm doing better. Thank you, Anju." He said, snapping the woman out of her thoughts. His voice was just as empty as his eyes were, making Anju wonder just what he had been through in his life…

Hiding her unease, Anju smiled at the boy. "It seems the fever isn't too terribly severe. A few days and you should be right as rain." Of course, she knew that was a lie. She made have been a bad cook and perhaps a bit clumsy at times…but Anju wasn't stupid. That Moon was going to destroy Clock Town within a week. She just couldn't stop herself from telling that white lie.

The boy said nothing, only giving a nod.

At that, the fairy decided to pipe up. "Right! So, Anju said to rest a bunch and drink a lot, think you can handle that?" She gestured to some bottles of water laid right next to the bed. Link made a half-committed grunt of agreement. "Good!"

Well, it didn't seem that Anju was needed right then. Link seemed perfectly cognizant and his fairy friend could always fetch someone if need be. "I'll leave you to rest." She said, standing up. "It's a shame you have to get sick before the Carnival of Time. I'll make you some soup, maybe you'll get better before the festivities start." She went off without waiting for a reply, wanting to allow the poor sick child to rest.

Once more, she felt bad for lying to the boy. There probably would be no festivities. Most of the townsfolk would be gone before the Carnival of Time would even start. How was she supposed to say that to a child's face, though?

For the next few hours, Anju had troubles keeping the boy out of her head. She pitied him and also wondered about his background. All that gear he had along with those eyes…and that voice of his. He…wasn't really normal, that much was certain. She also wondered where his parents were. The Knife Chamber was reserved for a single person, so how did this child afford it on his own? The paperwork checked out and the payment had been received in advance, so…really, it was all perfectly valid by the inn's standards.

Still…so strange…

Anju hardly realized, as she brought a meal and a new towel up for Link, that those hours barely involved thinking of Kafei at all. That was the longest that bride-to-be went without pondering the fate and whereabouts of her missing fiancé.

It was nice, in a way.

"Hey, Link, wake up." Anju heard the fairy say as she entered the room.

The young woman walked over as the boy sat up rather quickly. "Not so fast, now." She gently reminded Link, not wanting him to make himself feel any worse. "How are you feeling?" He didn't look much better than earlier…

Link paused, almost as if he wanted to say something. Apparently he decided not to, giving the woman a nod as he removed his towel. "I'm okay. Thank you." That flat voice again…

Anju placed the try gently on the boy's lap as she gave a small smile. "That's good to hear. This soup will help. Make sure to eat slowly, okay?" She watched as Link gently pulled the tray closer and picked up the spoon. She paused for a moment, temptation filling her. Despite it being none of her concern…she just had to ask! "Are…your parents here in town?" She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, but it was too late to go back.

The boy didn't look at her, simply keeping his gaze on the meal before him. "Thank you for the soup." Was all he said in response, his voice was so quiet that Anju had barely even heard him.

Despite regretting her prying nature, Anju couldn't help but keep going as she gripped her skirt anxiously. "Are they close by? Should I tell them you're here?" Surely this young boy had more than just a fairy looking after him…right?

"Thank you for the soup." He repeated louder, staring at Anju with a blank look.

That was enough to get Anju to finally stop as she gave a solemn nod. "I see. I hope you feel better." She left immediately after that, closing the door gently behind her. Giants abound, she felt so awful! Not only for prying into someone's personal business…but because that poor boy was surely an orphan. Either that or a runaway…

Anju didn't know what to do! At first she was hoping that when Link got better, he could go back to where he came from with his parents. Now, even if he recovered in time, he had no one to go to. Maybe…

"Dear, are you alright?"

The young woman snapped out of her thoughts, her mother at the bottom of the stairs and giving her a concerned look. "Oh, mother. Yes, I'm fine. It's…" She turned to look back at the door to the Knife Chamber. "It's just the boy there, our guest…he has no parents."

The older woman frowned lightly shaking her head. "That's a shame, it really is, but that's neither our business nor concern."

"Shouldn't we try to help somehow?" Anju asked, wringing her hands nervously. "We have to do something for him. I can't just sit by and not do anything…"

"And what will you do?" Anju's mother asked testily. "You can't just adopt him, and besides, this town will be gone within just a few days! You can't be foolish enough to think otherwise!"

Anju let out a small sigh. "I know, mother…but…"

"You have a good heart, you really do." The older woman butted in. "But right now, all we can really do is make sure he gets betters so he can flee this doomed town."

Another, smaller sigh. "Yes, mother…"

Anju tried to keep her mind blank for the next few hours but kept pondering about a way to help Link in some way aside from just making him food and giving him a place to sleep. Her thoughts shifted back to Kafei when the Postman delivered that startling letter to her as well as the letter that she concocted in her head to write back, and Anju only remembered Link when it was dinner time.

This time, the young woman had nothing to say when she delivered the meal. She was grateful that Link had finished his lunch, finally finding someone in the inn that enjoyed her cooking. Staying silent, she took the old empty tray and left the room.

She tossed and turned through the night, her mind wandering to both Kafei and the young sick child. Thinking of it, Link's face did look a bit like Kafei's as a child…Maybe that was why she was so invested? She didn't want to think her desire to help stemmed from something like that, but…who could say?

The next day, it rained. Anju decided she was going to drop off the letter herself.

Yet…

When she walked out of the inn, umbrella in hand, she simply kept walking. Past the postbox. Into South Clock Town…and she soon found herself in the Laundry Pool. Of course, she would end up there…

Sitting on the bench, she gazed at the small stream of sorts that ran through the area. Her mind wandered to the past, remembering her, Kafei, and Cremia splashing within the water on hot days. It was almost like a secret spot to the three of them, even though they all knew everyone knew about this place.

She hadn't even meant to walk to this place, but her mind had gone blank and her legs had moved on their own. So desperately she wanted to meet Kafei, to know where he was. And yet she was afraid of knowing. What if he left because of her? Because she wasn't good enough? After all, he was the son of the mayor.

And who was she?

An innkeeper who couldn't even cook right, even as an adult.

She couldn't bear to hear such an explanation, as odd as it would be for Kafei to say such awful things like that. Despite this logic, Anju hung her head and started to sob…

Once more, Anju's thoughts only returned to Link as supper time approached. Taking more soup to him, she pondered on a way to help him more than she already was. Maybe just as a way to not think of Kafei…but she wanted to have more faith in herself than that…

As Anju entered the Knife Chamber, she looked towards the young boy and saw his demeanor had improved since yesterday. "Looks like you're doing better." She noted, placing the tray on Link's lap. "Good to see that."

Nodding, Link picked up the spoon. "Yes. Thank you for everything. Thank you for the soup." His voice came out as an empty drone, devoid of feeling of even gratefulness.

Yet, Anju didn't leave as she usually did. Instead, she just stood there and silently watched him eat. Her mind raced, trying to come to a conclusion to her problem. It soon became a matter of making a decision that she and her mother had argued over numerous times. It wasn't until the boy finished his soup that she made up her mind.

It wasn't until the boy looked up at her, clearly wanting her to do something that she acted. "Um, Link…" She started, sitting on the bed. "I'd like to talk to you about something important." Was she really doing this? Making such a decision without even consulting her mother?

"Okay. Go on."

Hesitantly, Anju put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Was it her imagination…or did he flinch lightly? "Link, tomorrow…my mother, grandmother, and myself are going to evacuate to Romani Ranch at this time. We thought it best to extend this offer to our guests as well. Would you like to come with us?" This wasn't something Anju even talked to her own mother about. The older woman had tried to get Anju to agree to his before, but only now in the presence of a stranger did Anju make up her mind. Even the part with the two discussing the guests wasn't even true, it was something the young woman had made up on the spot.

She just…so badly wanted to help Link and as many of the guests as she could. Anju had made a grim realization that Kafei would probably never come back to her. She would just have to flee and save as many lives as possible. Really, it was Link that helped her reach this decision. Once more she thought of how similar the sick child and her husband-to-be looked…but she dismissed it.

The boy remained silent, apparently thinking the choice over. After a lengthy paused, he responded. "…Yes. Thank you for the offer. I'll be ready to go at this time tomorrow."

Anju smiled like that, gently patting the boy on the head. She really wanted to try and soothe him, imaging he must be terribly frightened to agree to such a sudden request. A part of her considered giving him a hug, but…that didn't seem entirely appropriate. He probably wouldn't want one from a stranger like her anyway. "Good, good. I'll let my mother know. I hope you'll be up for traveling by then." When Link didn't answer, her smile faltered a bit. Still, she said nothing, only taking Link's tray away and leaving.

Nerves, that must have been it. Just nerves.

The innkeeper felt a bit…lighter after the encounter. Her entire being felt as though weights had been lifted away. She still felt awful about the situation with Kafei, and if she survived the next few days she was sure those feelings would remain for years. It was just, for the first time in a month, she felt good about herself…

The rest of the day came and went, with Anju explaining the situation to her mother, who approved of the idea. It was around five when she went to her and her mother's room to pack. Link had been the only guest to accept the offer, so it was only Anju's direct family along with the boy and his fairy that would leave. She would've liked it if more guests accepted the offer…but what could she do?

At least she could save the sick child…

She wondered what he would do after this, if they all survived. His clothes made him out to be foreign, and he probably had no parents. Where would he go? Back to his home, wherever it was?

In fact, where would any of them go?

Anju pondered if this was the right choice. Perhaps she _should_ wait for Kafei, but…she had already told her mother she would go, and Anju felt obligated to carry out her word. Perhaps her mother was right, and Kafei had run off to Cremia. In a way, that'd almost be a pleasant surprise.

At least she'd see him again, alive and well.

As she let out a small sigh, Anju heard a noise from the Knife Chamber. Beautiful notes…from an Ocarina. They formed a brilliant song, one that made Anju feel…soothed…

* * *

Anju sat on bench of the Laundry Pool, umbrella in hand and staring down at the ground. She hadn't even realized why she had gone there; her body having been on autopilot at the time. Though this was where her, Kafei, and Cremia would play a lot as children so…

The woman's thoughts were interrupted as tiny footsteps approached her. She looked up to see that her visitor was a lone Deku Scrub, and a child at that. He had sad orange glowing eyes like many of his kind possessed. The oddest thing about him was the overly large green hat that he wore, the tip nearly dragging on the ground.

At first, Anju was a bit surprised to see a Deku Scrub…then realized he must have been there for the Carnival of Time. Zoras and Gorons had shown up as well with Anju having a Goron as a guest just the previous day. Still…why was this Deku all alone?

Without saying a word, the Deku went over to the bench and crawled on top of it. It seemed he had a bit of trouble with the process but got it on his own soon enough. The two sat next to each other for a few moments in an awkward silence. It was Anju that broke it. "Hello, little one. How about this rain?" She tried to seem more cheerful than she really was, as if she wasn't about to break out into tears. The Deku didn't respond. Maybe he was sad too? "Do you Scrubs feel sad on rainy days, too?"

"Sometimes." The Deku responded, staring dead ahead of himself. His voice had a squeak to it, and despite her dour mood…Anju found it and the Deku himself adorable. Maybe she could take her mind off of things and speak to his child for a bit…

"But Deku Scrubs are supposed to like rain, aren't they?" That's what Anju heard at least. She let out a sigh, instantly starting to fall apart a bit. "At least one of us has reason to be happy..."

At that, the Deku turned towards Anju, almost leering at her with his glowing orange eyes, though his expression never really changed. "I should be happy because it's raining?"

Was that offensive in some way? Anju didn't mean to come across like that! "N-No…I mean…" She stammered out, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry, I just thought you'd be happy because Dekus like rain, don't they?"

The small Scrub continued to stare at her with that unchanging gaze. It was a bit creepy, and she felt bad for thinking that, but she couldn't help it! "…We do." The wooden child replied, almost hesitating a bit. There was a pause. "Why aren't you happy?"

"Oh! Um…" Should Anju explain it? That was a touchy and heavy subject to just dump on a child! "Well…I'm looking for someone. Someone important to me, and I don't know where he is." Even talking about Kafei in such a vague sense made her chest ache…

"I see." The Deku didn't seem too terribly surprised. Then again, he didn't seem to emote much, but it was hard for Anju to tell one way or the other due to the squeakiness of his voice. "I'm looking for someone too."

"Really?" Anju's brow furrowed in concern. "Your mother? Are you lost?" He didn't really _seem_ lost, though. The Deku didn't appear worried at all. If anything, it seemed he came here explicitly for some reason.

"No. Not my mother." He replied, looking down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them a few times. "She's…" A pause. "She's…She's someone else." Clearly he wanted to say something different, but just couldn't for some reason.

Anju had to wonder who this was, then. Maybe…Maybe she could help! "What does she look like? What's her name?"

"…She's not here." The Deku replied. "Thank you, though. I'll have to find her on my own."

Anju didn't really like that…but what could she do? "I see…I hope you find her, then."

"I do too." The child replied, staring down at his hands as they clenched into fists.

"I guess we both have our reasons for being unhappy." The young woman said, her thoughts drifting back to Kafei. "I need to be happier, don't I?" She said these words without even thinking what they meant. If Kafei didn't ever return, and the Moon didn't destroy her…Anju couldn't be miserable forever, could she?

The Deku turned to look at Anju again, his gaze seeming more intense. "You can't just be happy because you want to be. It takes a lot of work and you can't do it alone." He sounded so sure of what he said, as though he lived through it. Such unusual words coming from a child…

At first, Anju was simply surprised at the surprisingly mature statement from someone so young. She had to wonder what he may be going through if he could say something like that with such confidence. What a strange child he was…and Anju felt herself pitying him. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, allowing the Deku to rest his head against her. "You're right. I want to be happy; I _need_ to be…but it won't come that easily, will it?" Even if she found Kafei, would that make her happy? She assumed so, but what if the nagging feeling of him leaving her again started to cloud her mind after their reunion? It would all depend on why he left of course, but…

The woman's thoughts were interrupted as the Deku wriggled from her grip and got off the bench. Did she take things too far? She was only trying to make him feel better. "I need to go." The child said, looking towards the ground rather than at Anju.

Before the woman could reply, a strange sound pierced through the sound of the rain. It took Anju a moment to realize it some kind of a yawn. To her further surprise, a ball of light emerged from the Deku's hat. A fairy!

"Link, what are we doing here?" She asked, letting out another yawn. "I was having a good nap too, but you kept moving around!"

"Sorry, Tatl." The Deku, Link, responded. "I was just leaving."

"But what were you doing here?" The fairy pushed. The Deku didn't respond, simply starting to walk off towards South Clock Town with his smaller companion following after him. "Hey! Answer me! Come on!"

The innkeeper stared at where the Deku and fairy left her field of vision. She had been so surprised by the fairy just appearing out of the blue that she lost her voice for a moment! Anju sighed, staring up at the grey sky and the Moon that stood out like a massive bruise. She couldn't stay here feeling sorry for herself, she had to go back to the inn…

* * *

Anju finished preparing her soup with a small frown on her face. It felt useless, trying to feed Granny her cooking. She knew the old woman would refuse to eat a bite, forcing Anju to eat it herself or simply toss it all out. She let out a nearly silent sigh as she carried the tray to Granny's room but paused when she heard a voice from inside.

It was Granny, speaking aloud as if to someone. "And the people rejoiced, and they worshiped the Giants of the Four Worlds like gods. And they lived happily...ever after..." She let out a dry chuckle, which the door muffled. "Wasn't that a nice story, Tortus? Would you like to hear another?"

The innkeeper let out another sigh. Granny was talking to thin air. No. Worse. She was talking to her deceased son. Her blood ran cold when she heard a reply.

"Yes, Granny."

That was a child's voice, that of a young boy. Anju quickly opened the door, almost spilling her food in the process. Two heads whipped to look at her. One being Granny's, and the other belonging to someone Anju never saw before.

He was a young boy, no older than twelve or so, in an unusual green outfit. On the floor by him were a number of weapons like a sword along with a bow and arrow alongside objects such as a shield and even a Bomb Bag. The boy seemed startled, his face a bit pale which was even visible in the dim light from the fireplace. Dark shadows hung under his eyes which were a dark and empty blue.

"I-I…Who…" Anju stammered out, taken aback by the situation. Just who was this child? He wasn't a guest, that was for sure. He wasn't the child of one either. She would've remembered such an unusual outfit and she would've seen him around at _some_ point before now! "Who are you?"

"Don't be daft, child!" Granny interrupted, closing the thick book in her lap. "That's Tortus!"

"Granny, that isn't Tortus!" Anju replied sternly. She wasn't sure how to handle this. Who was this boy and why was he here? He had weapons…yet they were all on the floor and away from him, so he didn't seem dangerous at all. That seemed like a silly thought, imagining a child being dangerous, but the unusual situation was giving her odd thoughts. "Who are you?" She asked again, staring down at the child.

The boy wrung his hands together, looking down at the floor as if trying to hide his face from Anju and Granny. "I just wanted to hear a story." He said this so quietly that the innkeeper barely heard him.

"It's alright, Tortus." Granny said, looking between the boy and Anju. "Nothing wrong with wanting a bedtime story!"

Anju ignored her senile grandmother, not even bothering to point out it was noon. "You can't just come in here. This is an inn." He just wanted to hear a story? That made it seem like he knew that Granny would tell him one. She placed the tray of food on a nearby table and stood in front of the door, acting as a barrier to the only exit in the room. "How did you even get in here?"

"I snuck in." The boy said. His voice wavered, making it seem like he was trying not to panic. He raised his head, glancing up at his hat as if expecting or looking for something…

So, he went in while she was away from the front desk? That made sense. It would be easy for someone to just waltz in if they wanted to. Anju supposed she should just be grateful it was a young boy instead of…well, she didn't want to think about alternatives. "You still haven't told me who you are. Where are your parents?"

The boy shook his head, swallowing heavily as his breathing got faster. "Please let me leave. I won't come back." His voice cracked, as though he was about to cry. "I won't ever come back. You won't ever see me again."

Despite the situation, Anju felt pity grip at her heart. She was never one to get angry, and she especially had trouble being mad at a pitiful child moments away from tears. "Mmm…" Anju wracked her brain. This was an odd situation, but at the end of it all…no one got hurt. Granny was just fine, and the boy seemed to almost be scared of Anju. Not to mention, she had so much more to worry about than this.

"Oh, poor Tortus…Don't cry…" Granny murmured absently from her chair.

Sighing, Anju got on her knees and gently placed her hands on the boy's shoulders. He flinched underneath her touch, and she could feel that he was shaking. The boy truly did seem to be terrified of her for some reason. "It's okay." Her voice was gently, barely above a whisper. "You're not in trouble. But please, you can't bother my grandmother like this. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, okay?"

He stared at her, eyes wide as his breathing became relaxed. The boy looked so pitiful that Anju almost wrapped him into a hug to make him feel better. "Really?" He asked. When Anju gave him a nod in return, she nodded back. "…Thank you."

Anju watched as the boy freed himself from her grip and got all of his gear off of the floor and walked towards the exit. He paused and turned around as if he wanted to say something…but he apparently changed his mind, turning back around and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The room shook around Anju, as if the Stock Pot Inn itself were trying to wretch itself from the ground. She gazed towards the mannequin with the Moon's Mask she worked so hard to craft attached to it. Instantly, her worries ceased. Link had promised he would bring Kafei back. Despite knowing the boy for such a short time…she had faith in him.

Her mother had said she was a fool, trusting in either Link or Kafei. That either of them would return. Yet the older woman had respected Anju's decision to stay. Frankly, Anju would rather die a fool with hope in her heart than run away. She clutched Kafei's Pendant against her chest. This was the only proof she needed that he would come back to her…

As the dawn approached, Anju heard the sound of the inn's front door opening and closing frantically. Fast, small footsteps (two pairs?) ascended the staircase towards her room. The door burst open and two figures entered. Yet one caught Anju's attention above the other.

Standing before her was a child with rich purple hair that framed his face along with piercing ruby eyes. Anju knew only one person with those traits. In his hand a golden mask was clutched, which dropped to the floor as the boy stared at her. The young woman knew deep in her heart who this boy was, despite his unusual appearance. "Kafei…"

The boy stiffened, as if afraid he was about to be struck. "Anju...I'm sorry I was late." He sounded just as he did all those years ago when the two of them were children. "Welcome home, Kafei." She smiled softly, eyes tearing as the boy ran to her and embraced her in a hug. Slowly, Anju wrapped her arms around Kafei and held him close.

For a few moments, the room was silent and heavy. A tiny voice sliced through the quiet atmosphere. "They look a bit like a mother and child, huh?"

Anju glanced over and saw the other boy that entered the room. She was so wrapped up with Kafei that she nearly forgot! To little surprise, it was Link and his fairy companion standing there. The boy in green's face was as stoic as it always was, yet he carried himself like he felt a bit out of place.

Separating from her fiancé, Anju turned back to him. "Let us exchange the promised masks." She stood up, carefully taking the Moon's Mask that she had worked so hard on. As she did this, Kafei picked up his Sun's Mask from the floor. Placing them together, a brilliant light erupted, and a new mask was formed. It was a pale and smooth object, the only marking being an ancient rune from Ikana that represented unity. Anju turned once more to Link, the Couple's Mask in hand. "We have exchanged our oaths and have become a couple. I feel I speak for us both when I thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

The boy in green stood there, his eyes curious but with nothing else to give away his inner thoughts. "She's right. I wish there was some way we could repay you, Link." Kafei responded, gratitude ablaze in his brilliant red eyes.

Perhaps…there was a way. Anju reached out, Couple's Mask in hand. "Please, take this. You are our witnesses. Please accept this mask."

For the first time, the boy in green spoke. "No, I can't. It isn't mine to take." His voice was as hollow as it was when Anju spoke with him before. He seemed so…exhausted. It was clear he went through so much to get her and Kafei back together. "Please keep it."

"Without you, we would never have been reunited." Kafei argued, a small smile present on his face. "We insist you take it as our way of saying thank you."

After a pause, Link walked over to the two, and stared at the mask. "Is this really okay?" He didn't reach to take it, merely looking at the beautiful object.

"Of course it is." Anju replied gently. This boy was acting humble even after all he had done. He truly was a special person, one that would grow into a fine young man should he survive this night. It was hard for Anju to put into words how grateful she was towards him. Their mask would have to serve as a symbol of her thanks. "Please, take it and seek refuge. We'll remain here, waiting for morning together."

The boy remained still for a moment, Anju fearing he would reject the object. Yet, he reached out and took it. "Thank you." He said simply.

Not thinking, Anju pulled Link into a hug, feeling the child stiffen as she did so. "No. Thank _you_." She held him tight for a moment before letting him go. "Now go, escape this doomed town." He was a boy that she could tell was braver and more capable than most may think. She knew he would go on to survive, she felt it in her very being. If somehow she were to survive this night…she hoped they would meet again one day. If not…she would never, ever forget him.

Link stared at Anju, his eyes wide as he clutched their mask in his shaking hands. "Come on, Link, let's go!" His fairy companion said.

With that, Link turned away without another word and left the reunited couple alone to await their destruction in each other's arms…

* * *

Soft hoofbeats as the young filly slowly walked through the Lost Woods. The sunlight barely penetrated the leaves and branches that hung so high overhead, muted like everything else seemed to be in that cursed forest.

Yet the boy on the horse's back showed no fear. He knew he'd make it out okay, he was protected from the usual magics of the place he had once called his home. In his bag, four masks clattered and tumbled about. He could almost feel their souls emanating from their wooden prisons.

As Link rode along, his mind kept wandering back to Termina. That cursed place he sometimes thought of as a place made specifically to torture him. He realized that wasn't true, of course, but that feeling would pick at his brain every so often. Not that every experience there was awful, of course. In fact, as he made his way out of the forest, Link thought about some of the pleasant people he had met.

Anju being one of them.

She was the mirror image of who he called the Cucco Lady who resided in Kakariko Village. It was funny, almost, that he didn't even know her name. He recalled how kind she was to him, even introducing him to the concept of chocolate. Even after his quest was over, he never really got to know her very well.

This made dealing with Anju easier than the likes of Romani, Cremia, or even Lulu. A fact that Link was very thankful for. After all ,he had to handle her and Kafei's issues a great deal through his time in Termina. Every time he wanted to sleep at the Stock Pot Inn, he would have to speak to her and see that hurt look in her gorgeous blue eyes.

And…she was so sweet to Link. Even when he offered nothing to her, the Cycles where he didn't work on reuniting her and Kafei…she treated him with so much kindness. The time he had that fever was of course the most blatant example. She cared for him and even tried to provide physical comfort for him.

She did this multiple times, and some Break Cycles she would ask him how he was doing and if he needed anything from her. She simply wanted to help him, even when he was of no use to her. At times, Link felt as if he were a tool to be directed by those around him. With Anju…he never felt that way. He truly believed that, to some extent, she cared for him. What a wonderful woman she was.

In a way, he hated that. He wanted to keep everyone in Termina at arm's length. He didn't want to get attached due to the time loops and the knowledge he would leave if he was able to complete his task. Anju was one of the few he almost broke on that. He recalled trying to have a heartfelt conversation with her under the guise of a Deku, but he got nervous and left like the coward he was. Really, he didn't even know what he was thinking…

The innkeeper also helped Link understand just what marriage was about. All the emotions and love that went into it were unknown to him before entering Termina. It made him hope that he would experience it one day…but who would ever want to be married to a broken being like him?

Link had the thought at one point that maybe…maybe Anju and Kafei would be so grateful to him that they may offer to adopt him. He could stay in Termina and have a real mother and father like a normal boy. Yet he quickly dismissed the idea as stupid. He had people he loved and cared for in Hyrule that he could never just abandon like that, no matter what.

Besides, he wasn't worth adopting.

Traveling onward, Link hoped that Anju and Kafei would have a happy life together.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Termina. The Moon no longer hung over Clock Town, blemishing the perfect blue sky. The sun shone brighter than Anju felt it had in months. Truly, it was a perfect day.

Outside of the town's walls, friends and family alike gathered for the wedding ceremony of her and Kafei. An adult once more, the red-eyed man slowly made his way down the aisle towards his awaiting bride. Both of them smiled at each other, excitement written all over their faces.

Anju did, however, glance around. She was looking for something, for some_one_. Link. He had done so much for her and her soon-to-be husband and she wanted to sit him down and thank him properly now that the Moon was gone and things were calm.

It was funny, almost. She felt so attached to the young boy, but Anju barely knew anything about him aside from his name. A name, perhaps, she would bestow upon a son should she have one. Their short time together hardly made these feelings wane, however. She would be grateful to Link for the rest of her life, and she felt Kafei felt that way as well. Hopefully, the three of them could talk again soon. She could learn all about him like where he came from or what his life was like. Anju just felt so excited at the idea!

The woman's smile faltered a bit as she noted everyone who was present. Link hadn't been invited to the wedding proper, Anju and Kafei having accepted they would die and thus never extended an invitation. Yet, she hoped he would have realized he was more than welcome to attend. After all, the ceremony wouldn't even be happening without him.

And yet, no matter how hard she looked, she didn't see Link anywhere.

She never again saw that boy in green for the rest of her days.


End file.
